grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Bourbon
The former notorious pimp who for a short time was in charge of Club Flamingo before he became a Christian. Early Life Born to a foul business man Francois Bourbon and his mistress Fleur in America, he never meet his mother but stayed with his money, loathsome father who wanted to exploit women as much as he can with the magazines. By the time he made his fortune and society welcomed him, Francois guilt ridden by what he had done committed suicide. Rex scared by this traumatic childhood was deeply influenced by his father and this is what pushed him into becoming a pimp. He soon got an offer from Bongo Congo to come to Grasmere Valley to help out owning the Club Flamingo. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 Rex arrived in Grasmere Valley to look after the new club he owns, Club Flamingo along with Bongo Congo. Volume 20 Rex is among those in attendance at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards in the Town Hall. Melvin Humes ran away crying after feeling humiliated. Rex wondered if anyone was going to after him. Shirley Moaves who think she is better than him due to his profession wonders why he would care and begins to judge him over his lifestyle with the pair getting into a verbal argument. He doesn't care for this and soon he is trying to explain how hard his life is. Shirley then says how being a single mother of seven how hard her life is followed by Ashley La Roux who jumping in saying how with his wife committing suicide yet he had still do the show how hard his life was before Melvin Humes came back and said how hard his life was with everyone believing he was the most boring person.Gary Robinson fed up of this manages to say how none of them have hard as hard as Christ did on the Cross and he manages to preach the Gospel. Afterwards Gary says how if anyone wants to hear more about the Gospel to see him at the back to which Rex does. Shirley is skeptical that Rex would change at all but in fact God was working in his life and he was being made a new creation at the back of the town hall. Volume 23 Rex ends up much to the shock of everyone by Volume 23 marrying his one time foe Shirley Bourbon and even helps out as her campaign manager in her political career. Shirley's last name has changed to Bourbon and her 7 sons have left leaving the two of them to start their married life together. Volume 25 Shirley has an important meeting to go to at Parliament with Rex who is helping her with the speech. However they are waiting on a Southern Rail train from Grasmere Valley to London Victoria which is delayed for ages before it turns up. And that's just the beginning as they are continual interruptions causing for them to not be able to get to the important meeting at Parliament.